Tessellatus
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 4 of When the World Stopped and Time Began. I want Regulus to be happy, and Sirius and Remus and if I can keep everyone from dying, then I'll do it. OR Finding your Hearts' Mate is Sirius business. Enough to Reunify the Black family.
1. Preface

There was a once a goddess, worshipped by a beautiful, faithful woman. A woman who married a bad man. When the Fates cut her thread short, the goddess raged. Her worshipper, she insisted, had not deserved to die, not at the hands of that vile mortal. But she had, said the Fates, and when they took the goddess to task, reminded her she could not save the one and not the all, in her umbrage, the goddess gave to her people of long ago a gift- to see their Heart's Mate upon casting a spell.

But she forgot about the peoples' free will.

Helena Ravenclaw refused to believe her own Heart's Mate when he found her, refused to even _try._

After she died, very few people clung to the old beliefs, that finding the mate of your heart was possible, though not always beautiful or easy.

The only family that remembered went by the surname Black. It did not matter, so much, until Dorea Black found that Charlus Potter was the only wizard-nay, man- who made her heart sing.

So too, went the story of Andromeda Black and Theodore Tonks, both women leaving their family for the homes of the men they loved.

Now, you ask, where did it change?

Was the worshipper ever saved?

I guess you'll have to turn the page.


	2. Dawn of Reunification

**We actually get to the Sirius part of the story. I will, at some point, get around to editing everything. that includes adding the translations of the Latin words used. Just know they weren't anything rude.**

For a nine year old, Arcturus Black decided ruefully, his grandson Sirius was certainly spirited, and that he instigated his brother Regulus into making trouble did not help. But they were both behaving, he noted.

In fact, Sirius was staring intently at the girl across the shop from them. Why Arcturus had volunteered to take his two grandsons on a shopping expedition for robes, he wasn't sure. But both, were, as he'd said, behaving. Regulus was clutching to the back of Arcturus' Wizengamot robe, while Sirius was coiled like a hound ready to spring.

When Arcturus took in the girl his grandson was observing, and then her mother, he bit back a curse. Oh hell, would that decision follow them for the rest of their lives? When the girl bounded over to Sirius, drawing herself up just short of the slightly older boy, dropping into a perfect curtsey before introducing herself brightly

"Kirana, daughter of the most Noble House of Potter, at your service!" Sirius, Arcturus saw with approval, bowed before replying seriously

"Sirius, scion of the Most Noble House of Black at yours, my lady." Arcturus tensed when he saw his niece, Dorea, approach, a firm grip on the wrist of a boy who was obviously her son. Dorea paled when she realized her cousin Walburga's son was exchanging courtesies with her daughter.

"Dorea, good to see you. This is Sirius and his younger brother Regulus." Regulus let go of Arcturus' robe long enough to protest

" By _eleven months_ , grandfather!" Quieting his grandson with a look, Arcturus paid attention when his niece explained that James and Kirana were twins, just over three years younger than her eldest, Jasper.

Flinching when he realized at the same time as his niece that Sirius and Kirana were still staring at each other, Arcturus cleared his throat. Sirius pulled away to exclaim in wonder

"It's her, grandfather!" While Kirana chimed in

"Oh, mum, it's really him!" Arcturus met Dorea's eyes squarely before he pronounced slowly

"I suppose it's time to do what I should have done long ago, Filia. It's time to Reunify the House if this many unions will happen." Dorea shook before whispering

"Do you mean it, Paterfamilias?" In that moment, Arcturus knew that he did, that he meant it more than he'd ever meant anything.

"Yes, but I don't know what we'll be." The truth slides from his tongue easily, but Dorea just smiles and replies

"Then let us be Grey." With a nod, Arcturus instructed

"Regulus, James, Sirius, Kirana, why don't the four of you run ahead to the Garret, get to know each other while Dorea and I finish things here?" Consenting, the four children dashed away, leaving Arcturus to his thoughts and Dorea to stew in a mire of doubt and hope.

The day ended in concrete plans for the Reunification of the Black family, and James and Kira acceding their mothers' wish that they call Arcturus 'Paterfamilias' after she explained the Black family tradition of formally acknowledging a person in the original tongue- Latin- as a sign of respect.

Although wary of the Black's- and the majority of the other two families- the Potters and Tonks families quickly adapted to having larger numbers. Bellatrix and Narcissa were overjoyed to reunite with their sister, who was in turn overjoyed to counsel them through the finding of their Hearts' Mates.

When Tom Riddle's wife, the beautiful Eleanora Riddle, passed away suddenly, and he began recruiting, the Black's refused to give way to their neutrality, to give up their sons and daughters; Narcissa and Bellatrix having claimed Lucius and Rabastan as their Hearts' Mates.

With a firm Arcturus at the helm, the very Gryffindor Jasper Potter and the elder half of the youngest generation of Blacks- all very Slytherin- came to a mutual understanding, even going so far as to prank several teachers to prove that Gryffindors and Slytherins could, in fact, work as a cohesive unit.

Sirius, for his part, was oblivious to his part in the Reunification of the Black family, and the creation of the Head Circle was mostly unnoticed. He had, after all, discovered the one person whose heart fit his. So most could forgive him when his attention wandered back to the tiny dancer who loved to hear him sing.

This only carried on for a year or so, Sirius waving off James and Regulus' persistant questions of how to identify your Heart's Mate with an impatiently bit out

"You just KNOW when you see her for the first time. I'm just glad she could recognize me too."

On the train, having met Remus while waiting for the train, Sirius and James staked out a compartment while Kira, Remus and Regulus were wandering the train.

James promptly shoved his foot in his mouth the moment his Hearts' Mate stepped in. Followed by a greasy haired, sallow-skinned boy. When she left in a huff, James moaned to his sister, who was busy fussing over Sirius while also listening to Regulus mutter in Latin about morons getting killed in Slytherin. As Snape was definitely at least a half-blood, Kira agreed that the current political temperature was not kind to those of questionable pedigree, before snapping at her brother to shut up and apologize at the feast.

Through the Sorting, the Blacks maintained a calm demeanor, though when Regulus was called, Sirius put an arm around Kira and squeezed before letting go to clap when Regulus was Sorted into Slytherin. All through the other four getting Sorted, Kira remained calm, though she sighed, rolling back her shoulders when her name was called. Sitting quietly, the young lady was Sorted into Gryffindor, hurrying just a little to the hug from her brother and the cheek kiss Sirius dropped unashamedly.

After the feast started, James stood up, striding over to the Slytherin table, coming to a stop behind Snape, he announced

"I apologize, Sobrinus Lucius, Sobrina Narcissa, Sobrinus Regulus but I must beg a moment of Discipulus Snape's time to apologize for mine own abominable behaviour on the train." Snape whirled around, eyes widening when James dropped into a graceful bow, Sirius and Kirana, who had walked over flanking him, dropping into shallower but still graceful bows of their own. Or rather, Sirius bowed with the feeling of a wild beast playing tame while Kira was all ladylike elegance.

James continued

"Frater Sirius and his Sodalis, Kirana, mine own sister, accompanied me to give me the strength to approach you. Thank you for your time, Discipulus Snape, my domestici." With nods, the trio walked away, Kira laughing at something Sirius said.

Seeing Snape's stunned look, Narcissa leaned forward to gently explain what had happened to Snape.

At the Gryffindor table, Lily Evans stood up and barked as James returned

"What was that. Potter?" The black haired young boy paused, giving her a whimsical smile before explaining

"I was a little troll, my Lady. I apologized as I have been taught upon recognizing my mistake. If you'll excuse us, Kira is protective of her dessert time."

With graceful waves, the trio returned to their seats, James' laugh punctuating the stunned silence in the Hall when Remus told a joke about the way he saw Snape's expression from across the Hall.

 **Latin Translations (Courtesy of Google):**

 **Tessellatus- mosaic, 'tessellated'**

 **Filia- Daughter**

 **Paterfamilias- Head of the Family**

 **Sobrinus(/na)- cousin 'us' is male, 'a' is female**

 **Discipulus- Student**

 **Frater- Brother**

 **Sodalis- partner, 'intimate', confidant**

 **Domestici-family**

 **Concepts in the fic**

 **Reunification- there are actually quite a few families linked to the Blacks. Arcturus ** aims **to begin with Reunifying with the Potters and** Tonkses **, leaving further Reunification (with, for example, the Weasley's and Longbottoms) to the next generation.**

 **Grey- there is a link below to a site to explain it better, but anyway, ** Dorea **says "Then let us be Grey." Because the Blacks are viciously strong and** loyal, **and guided properly would probably proceed with due caution. Allying with other Lighter families will help them remain 'neutral', probably (until an idiot decides to try to take power) and will help maintain the family coffers.**

 **/Main/ShadesOfConflict**

 **Head Circle- the Heads of the Families tied to the Ancient and Noble House of Black meet on an equal playing field. Potter is also Ancient and Noble, and with Kirana and Sirius' marriage, will ally the Houses by blood, although Dorea and Charlus already do this, Kirana and Sirius will be the first inter-House pair united in peace.**

 **Hearts' Mate- this is similar to a soulmate, in that they are meant for you, you are destined to meet them at least once, but remaining connected or a 'pair' is a mutual decision- courtships can drag on for months or the decision can be made in an instant- if one person is unhappy or the other is ill in the head, it takes serious work to sort out. Called Hearts' Mate because they take your heart literally in your hands.**

 **Latin Terms of Respect- The Blacks', in accordance with knowing the ancient spells to reveal ones' Heart Mate, encourage their children to practice the tongues for spellcasting. Greek is not a very popular casting language within the family for the simple reason they have no one who fluently speaks it or casts in Greek regularly. Same with old Russian or High German.**

 **Readers,**

 **To directly email me ideas and requests, send a message to Amaranthastormheart .**

 **My Blog:**

 **blog/theladymuse** **OR /works/8798131for the same content.**


	3. Morning

Just over a year ago, if you had asked Regulus Black what he expected of Hogwarts, he wouldn't have known what to tell you. He'd known he was far more the cunning one, between him and Sirius, and it had hurt, a little, that his brother would be headed for a different House and then…

Regulus still remembered the moment Sirius had found Kira. They'd locked eyes across a shop, at only nine, the both of them, and for two Gryffindors, it was perfect. Sirius had long since confided that as much as he liked finding Kira, that finding her the way he had had allowed Andy back into the family, he still kind of wanted it to be a secret moment just between them.

Honestly, even if it infuriated Regulus to see Sirius smiling indulgently at Kirana, he was happy for his brother. Sirius had the one person who could drive him the highest heights and rescue him from the lowest lows. And she was perfect for his brother, tempering his rashly impulsive wildness with deep thought, strong conscience and iron will.

Most people don't meet their Heart's Mate until later in life, when they've had a chance to mature. Some, like Sirius, meet them young, and choose to grow together.

Glad as his is for his brother, he can't help envying him a little. They've always been close, and now Kira takes up a lot of Sirius' time- as is her right- but Regulus has yet to be accustomed to sharing his brother. Perhaps it would have been easier if they'd had even one sibling, but they don't.

So it is very surprising to turn in his seat during Herbology to see a redheaded Ravenclaw take the seat behind him. Regulus' heart clenches, reaching across an invisible distance, half afraid that it would snap back bruised. To his surprise, his heart doesn't snap back.

No. Dancing blue eyes lightly tinted green meet his own grey on a gasp and then Regulus' heart is embraced. Stumbling through the lesson and terribly grateful the next period is lunch, he scrambles over to introduce himself.

"My lady, I am Regulus of the House of Black, at your service." she fumbles her words for a moment, before she blurts

"You're mine!" He nods, lips curling into a smile when she blushes and stammers

"I, uh, sorry, I'm Aisling Harte, of the Tara Druids." Regulus gently puts a hand on her arm and explains in as even a voice as he can muster

"I'm not going to hex you for claiming me. I don't know how, but you recognized me as your Hearts' Mate. We-" He stops, takes a breath to sort his words and continues

"Our magic has recognized that we could be great together, a talented, healthy pair of spellcasters. Someday, we might have to make proclamations, but that's a formality. I want you to meet my brother Sirius and his Heart's Mate, Kirana." Aisling (a nice name, he decides, one he can drawl without ruining) nods hesitantly. Forcing a wider smile onto his face despite the tapdance his heart is doing in his chest, Regulus tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow after taking her bag.

He's quite proud to come up to the other Marauders at the Gryffindor Table, to announce loftily

"Everyone, this is Aisling Harte. Aisling, my brother, Sirius Black, our friends Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius' best friend, Kirana Potter." Aisling nods uncomfortably, relieved when Kira pulls her over for a conversation, leaving the Black brothers a few spare minutes to chat.

Sirius whistles low before nodding and murmuring

"Well done Reg, she's a looker, too." Snorting, Regulus shoots back

"You know looks don't enter into it." With a melodramatic sigh, Sirius goes about his business, cheerfully denying James' attempts at talking about Lily Evans. Kirana puts her foot down over the nickname Snivellus, insisting

"If you're going to call him anything, call him Grumpy. It's the translation of Severus from Latin."

Sirius makes a face, but after only a year is well trained, and for the first time, Regulus doesn't smirk, not when Ash is looking at him expectantly. It feels like he will become very familiar with moments like this. And Regulus?

He's ready for that.

Aisling- pronounced 'Ash-ling', it really is a pretty name in my opinion.

Grumpy- to those of you wondering, yes, that was me tipping my hat to Anne Walsh and the Dangerverse.


	4. Noon

**Lucius reflects on having a Black Hearts' Mate, and the obligations therein, upon a question in his Seventh year.**

Lucius Malfoy has always been a power in Slytherin. Now he is a power in Hogwarts itself, his incidental relationship with the Marauders and friendly acquaintanceship with Frank Longbottom making for stronger ties than he had ever believed he'd form to Gryffindors.

Curbing his own reactions has granted him a lessening of humiliating pranks, though he knows that Kira Potter had put her foot down years ago about harmful pranks- physical or psychological- and he is grateful for it. She'd tamed the wildness in Sirius that he had discovered early in his relationship with Narcissa that was common to all Blacks. They simply refused to be yoked or ordered, obstinate until they changed their minds.

He was, Lucius could admit at least to himself, guilty of becoming entranced by Narcissa's own wild strength.

It was while he was lost in his thoughts as he awaited Frank for their usual game of chess- both liked flying well enough, but left Quidditch to James- that a younger Slytherin, Zephyr Zabini, came over to the Library table where he was seated, asking in a low voice

"What do you see in the Gryffindors, Malfoy?" Lucius, despite turning over a new leaf for Narcissa, still had a bit of trickster in him, and the sly fox slowly tilted his head back, blinking, once, twice, before asking innocently

"Whatever do you mean, Zabini?" Zabini made a face and seated himself across from Lucius before explaining in a heated whisper

"Before your engagement, you looked down on Gryffindors, same as everyone else. What gives?" Lucius cocked his head and considered the question, answering before he had too much time to think.

"The Blacks are capable of identifying their Heart's Mate simply by looking at them. Dorea passed that trait on to Kirana and possibly James, and when Sirius and Kirana recognized each other several years ago, Arcturus gave us all a choice. Reunify with the people who Mated out or be cast out ourselves, and Narcissa refused to lose her sisters again. Having cast the spell myself, I can't say I don't understand." Zephyr gave him an odd look, so Lucius elaborated

"I've never seen or felt something like the moment I realized Narcissa held my heart. She could smash it to pieces, but she wouldn't because the reverse holds true for her. And I've found Gryffindors to forgiving, given proper incentive." Zephyr considered his thoughts, and Lucius returned to his own ponderings. Zabini broke his reverie a little later by requesting

"Will you teach me?" Lucius looked at the other Slytherin in surprise. He queried

"The Heart's Mate recognition spell?" Zephyr nodded and whispered

"I need- you know how our society is, Lucius- and I want to be sure..." Lucius sighed and took a moment to explain

"Recognition is only the first step, Zephyr. If she doesn't recognize you, or she dislikes you because she's not who you're picturing, you'll end up hurting yourself." Not really advice for a wizard like him to give, but then, this one thing, he will deny no one information on the bad. Because no matter how wondrous it is for some, there is always someone with a broken heart. Zephyr nodded and thanked him.

Lucius sighed and resettled himself in his seat, freezing when Frank spoke behind him to say

"Well done, Luc." Lucius regarded the closest thing he had to a Gryffindor friend with something like suspicion. Frank smiled, lifting his hands and explaining

"You told him straight up and didn't put a price on the knowledge. We may yet make a true Grey out of you yet." With a distinctly ungentlemanly snort, Lucius began setting up his side of the chessboard before saying dryly

"Prepare to lose, Longbottom." Frank just grinned at him.


	5. Dusk

Being a seventh year visiting the London residence of the Black family was certainly different from being a second year hosted at the Garrett in Diagon Alley, Remus reflected. The summer after his first year had meant being inundated with owls from the Black boys he'd befriended the previous year- Sirius had written short, witty missives, while Regulus was politer and James Potter scrawled whatever came to mind. They'd demanded he meet them for lunch at the Garrett instead of eating at the Leaky Cauldron. His parents had been uncertain, until Lord Arcturus assured them that the Garrett was a splendid idea, it would be less crowded and the house elf would be delighted to feed them.

So that's what had happened. A bouncily happy Kira Potter had greeted them on the street and guided them to the staircase that took them up to the apartment. Remus had honestly expected something similar to his cousins' ratty flat, not a beautifully furnished, open plan space that utilized all available windows. Sasha, a female house elf, had greeted them cheerfully before serving Narcissa and Kirana their favourite drinks, and Kira had waved her hand around and informed him

"Jamie, Sirius and Regulus went with Lucius to get school supplies, and the Paterfamilias promised to Floo in for dinner." Surprised, the Lupins had seated themselves gingerly, both Remus' parents surprised when three black haired boys thundered in, followed by the sixteen-year-old Malfoy scion, who smiled amusedly at his charges before kissing Narcissa's cheek, sitting down on the sofa alongside her. Sirius ignored Remus for a minute to grab Kira in a hug, while his younger brother greeted their friend distractedly, shooting glances at the fireplace before returning his attention to the conversation.

It had been a great day, Remus admitted. Lunch with the others and time to pretend he was normal.

Of course, when you were talking about the Black Family, you had to acknowledge their individual and collective intelligence. So he'd been confronted about being a werewolf not much later, and, terrified he'd lose his friends, had quivered where he stood when the trio had dragged him before the Circle. Not, he'd been astonished to discover, to have him destroyed. No, all three had demanded a way be found to fix or help him. Andromeda had already been in the process of creating a potion, had gleefully taken samples, while Abraxas had recommended consulting the Animagi in the family, as animals were not attacked by werewolves. It was Charlus who pointed out that, pending their forms, they would better be able to keep Remus in check.

They had all cast the spell to find their forms, James ecstatic to explain that his was a great stag, Sirius and Regulus were delighted to know they shared the form of a black Grim. Remus had glanced at his form, surprised to find a regal timberwolf was his Animagus form.

Lucius, Rabastan, Narcissa and Bellatrix had all attempted the forms, Lucius producing a silver fox, Rabastan a grey stallion, and Narcissa and Bellatrix were smaller, sleeker hounds.

Of course, that was years ago, and though they'd all worked on the transformation, not one of them had opted to register. For one, they were Grey, and that meant some things needed to kept secret for their sanity, and for another, if anyone knew, it would be that much easier for the Dark ones to hunt them.

All these thoughts drifted through Remus' mind as he loitered in the entry hall of Grimmauld Place, waiting for his friends. They'd decided to spend the last day before Hogwarts together at Diagon Alley, despite having gotten their supplies as soon as they could. Remus was fairly sure the others would be quizzing each other on the material, but let him simply observe if that was his wish. 

Fate has a funny way of saying things. Remus Lupin was about to learn how close his own Fate wanted him to stay to his friends.

Laughing chatter came from the drawing room, someone called

"Moony's here!" And a pink haired blur crashed into Lupin's legs. Smiling at his friend's cousin, he knelt to see if she was alright, stiffening when she got to her feet and blurted

"My woof!" Andromeda, who'd dashed behind her daughter, laughed hysterically at seeing the young werewolf pale and waver on his knees.

"It's all right, Remus, I'll explain in a minute, just let me alert the others." Turning her wrist over, her Patronus streamed out of her wand before she turned to him and explained

"We Blacks have the ingrained ability to find our Heart's Mate. The one person to drive us higher than we could reach on our own, and the person to rescue us from our lowest lows." Remus' eyes bulged before he protested

 _"She's four, Andromeda!"_ With a chuckle, Andy elaborated

"It's a possibility, not a death sentence, Remus. And it isn't a prophecy that has to come true, either. You may simply be the one to mentor her through the most difficult parts of her life." _Unlikely, that, but you look ready to pass out. I'll let Dora do the talking when the time is right._ With her assurance that nothing was set in stone, Remus bid a shaky good bye to Dora, making a mental note to check whether she actually needed mentoring or not.

Of course, Dora insisted on hugging Remus when they saw him and the other Marauders off to school the next day, and she wrote him at least once a week with her mothers' help, but she had time to grow, what with him planning on becoming more active in the anti-Voldemort movement.

Their story was far from finished, but they had a good beginning to go on. Friendship and affection, and if the other Blacks used Dora's status to give him things and to ask for Remus' help, well… they wrote it off as discretely training him to head his own branch of the family. After all, they reasoned, Sirius and Regulus were going to head the Ancient and Noble House of Black, James the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Lucius the Ancient House of Malfoy (and first assistant House of the Black family), and Nymphadora or her husband the second assistant house.


	6. Twilight

Lily smiled as Kira's dancing drew to a close, the breathless Gryffindor wheeling around in time to throw her arms around Sirius as he laughingly gathered her into his own arms. The Potter girls' dress gleamed a brilliant red, the skirt overflowing from Sirius' embrace and contrasting his black dress robes neatly. James, Remus and Regulus walked over to the pair, Aisling giggling on Regulus' arm.

Oh, but she was glad she'd listened to James when he'd insisted they plan a year end celebration. Sirius, Remus, James and Regulus had sung and clapped the beat to the song Kira had danced to, a smirking Aisling and played the guitar with extreme grace, all six beaming their euphoria before spinning their schoolmates into a fantastic romp around the Great Hall.

And the product, Lily thought with a smile, is _this._ The oft reserved Gryffindor-Ravenclaw pair of best friends Kirana Potter and Aisling Harte leading the school in something that was fun. James and the Black brothers had followed along like they'd done this all their lives.

Kirana whispered to Sirius, who set her down and began clapping a beat, Aisling taking it up on the guitar, James and Regulus picking up the song as Remus grabbed Kira's hands and started swinging her around, dipping and turning her like they weren't going to stop. The elegance, the trust, the laughter, the love, it teared Lily up a little.

And then the bells tolled, signalling it was now dusk, and the Marauders stopped. Kira turned solemn, returning Remus' bow with a neat curtsey, rolling her shoulders as Sirius draped his robe over her them. Aisling graciously released her guitar to Remus, pressing a kiss to Regulus' cheek when he wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked out, waving to Alice Prewett before slinking out the doors.

As James hadn't said anything about this, Lily scurried after them, shocked when Kira and Aisling's conversation drifted to her ears

"I'm glad James saw sense not to include Evans." Kirana's no nonsense contralto, followed by Aislings' airy alto

"I know Regulus was worried, but James knows this night is about loyalty, and Evans… Well, she allowed an insult to break her longest standing friendship." Kira sighed and replied

"It's not that I dislike her, but straw that broke the camel's back or not, she threw away the chance to save someone who loved her from a darkness most terrible." Aisling snickered

"Dense as they might be, aren't you glad we got Black males?" Kira's voice lit up with her smile as she giggled and shot back

"You got the Slytherin. I got the Gryffindor!" Aisling grumbled

"What's the difference? They're both amorous as all hell." Their giggles trailed away, stopping cold as Regulus and Sirius rejoined them.

Not that Lily knew that.

After all, she'd stopped in her tracks when she'd heard the comment about her loyalty.

 _Meanwhile, a clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest_

James was out cold, napping on a blanket, while Remus had shifted to his Animagus form and curled up beside him.

The Black brothers stood in the center of the clearing, gazing at the stars, Kirana with her face buried in Sirius' chest, while Aisling rested her head on Regulus' shoulder, sleepy but content.

This was a time for family, to reflect on the last year and what was coming. Lily had only joined their ranks this year, and all the others had done this the last six years, chosen a night in June to watch the stars and discuss the happenings of the year.

"You did the right thing." Sirius murmured to the girl he had already chosen to marry, gratified when his brother voiced his own agreement, their deep baritones causing their young women to snuggle closer.

Of course they'd seen Lily, had inferred the cause. Regulus reminded them

"Voldemort is no ordinary evil, mea femina, any life we can save from his rot is worth hurt feelings."

Of course, nothing is ever so easily done as said.

mea femina **\- my lad** y


	7. Midnight

**Kirana Black writes a vague chronicle of the past decade or so.**

 _So much has changed in a decade. I didn't think it would change so much, but it did. I'm twenty seven_ _now, and so are Sirius, James and Remus, not to mention Regulus and Aisling will be, soon enough._

 _I still don't trust Lily. Perhaps I never will because she married my brother. However, we remain civil, mostly due to Mom reminding Lily that I was right and she should be grateful I didn't hex her. It's a little obnoxious, I admit, but it's also true. What Black blood I have has apparently presented as combat prowess, combined with Potter reflexes, same as James. Unlike my idiot brother, however, I am more subtle._

 _Because yes, I distrust Lily's personality and loyalty, but I do not doubt her intelligence. In this, I both was and was not surprised that Regulus, Ash and Sirius agree with me. But then, we've been a fairly tight unit since we all found and kept our Heart's Mates young. James was a moron, and Remus found Nymphadora a fair bit early. Neither is their fault, but._

 _Always but, huh?_

 _I don't suffer idiots. I never have. I wield my intelligence like a bladed weapon, my tongue as sharp an edge as any knife or sword I could carry, because that's who I must be._

 _Potters are strong, tenacious and generally good._

 _Blacks are slyly cunning, smart and strong._

 _I don't understand morons because I'd never known them since I could toddle after James. My parents are good people, but strong enough, scarred enough, to do what needs doing. The Blacks, Malfoys, Tonkses and Longbottoms are strong and smart and loyal. We spent my childhood Reunifying a House because we all finally understood that our Heart is the only thing we have to protect._

 _Family, friends, people you love- that's what makes your heart. I was taught from the day I was born that a heart is an ever expanding organ, and you should only shut doors on the unredeemable._

 _I still don't understand how a single word was all it took for Lily to turn away from Snape. Anyone with eyes, even my idiot brother, could see that he adored her. She just tossed it to the wind, without a care, the only one James could stand to lose her to._

 _Have I forgiven Lily for making her own choices? Of course, she was a teenager, and we're all human, but I still refuse to be more than civil. I don't know if she'll stab me in the back, and I'd rather not find out._

 _Especially since I have a daughter and nieces to take care of._

 _In this decadetat I'm recording, me, Aisling, Lily and my older brother Jasper's wife Iliana, as well as Alice Longbottom and Narcissa Malfoy all had children born in the same year. My Iliana was born three days after her fraternal twin cousins Sylvia and Daniella, in February, while Draco was born alongside Aaliyah Black in May, and Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were born at the tail end of June._

 _That's not all, of course._

 _When Harry was six years old, he ran out of a hiding place in Diagon Alley, because he was mad at an attacking Voldemort. He bumped into that bastard, pushing him into the line of fire where Moody shot a severing jinx. Because it hit his carotid, his assholeness died instantly._

 _Reg thinks he'll have a way to come back, but for now, I have to send Lia and her cousins- Dani and Via- to Hogwarts, with there other cousins._

 _Oh, yes, the reason Sirius and I are raising the girls is that- well, as can happen in a war- Jasper and Iliana died. Mom and Dad were heartbroken, of course. James took Jazz's spot in the Head Circle- or he will, Dad's still the Head of House Potter. Sirius and Regulus already agreed to share the position between them, since they seem to do equal amounts of legwork for the Paterfamilias. Lucius and Frank of course, are quite content to let their parents rule the house while they raise their sons._

 _Kirana Potter Black, 21 June, 1989_

 **Most of the women will use both their maiden and married names, but unhyphenated, because I like the way it looks- like you're still you, just with something more.**


	8. Out of the night that covers me

**Oh boy! New chapter. Sorry I left you hanging, guys. This will explain why Kira's not the friendliest person when it comes to** Lily, **and** hopefully **touch on everyone you're hoping to hear from.**

Iliana Black and her cousin Aaliyah have long become accustomed to their roles within the family. As the Heirs to the Black Family Heads, they have been groomed since the day they were born to rule spellcasters. They've spent years observing their parents as they go about their daily lives.

Despite being only seven, they have a pretty clear idea of who will run not only the family but the ally and assistant houses. Iliana is honest, fair and willing to take a dare if it so comes up. Aaliyah is cunning and suspicious, yet willing to keep an open mind. Of their cousins- fellow members of the House of Black- only two are currently male. Nymphadora Tonks is their eldest cousin and the heir to the Tonks Family, the first assistant House of the Black Family. Harry and Draco are the Heads of the respective Allied Houses, because one of their female relatives was a Black who married in. Daniella and Sylvia are not heirs, but are Potters nonetheless. Neville Longbottom is the only heir to his House, but they haven't seen much of him since his father relocated the family to the Isle of Skye for his research.

That's okay, though, Iliana knows. _Something_ is happening today, the kind of something, the kind of happening that is momentous. Perhaps, she hopes, one of her cousins will meet their Hearts' Mate. It will not be her, she is certain, because it is not Time yet. She knows it isn't her turn, because Aaliyah a _lways_ knows. Of all the Blacks, Aaliyah is the only one born with druid blood. _Tara_ druids, like auntie Aisling are known for their premonition. She and Aaliyah have agreed not to keep secrets- at least, not the ones that will endanger their House- so Aaliyah always tells her when she senses things.

Iliana was so deep in her thoughts that the arrival of her cousin went unnoticed until a small hand jabbed two fingers into her ribs. With a yelp, the darker child spun on the paler one, demanding

"What was that?!" Aaliyah replied serenely

"You can sense the happening, can't you?" Once Iliana nodded, Aaliyah continued

"Your mother and Harry's will fully reconcile soon, and then there will be a chain of events that leads to the boys finding _them."_ Eyes wide, Iliana asked quickly

"Really? What do I do?" Blue-grey eyes met grey.

"When you find your mother later, tell Uncle she won't get up." Baby lips pursed in a ridiculous expression, a usually-smiling face twisted into concern. Both girls knew that the Circle had plans for them and their Hearts' Mates, but what those plans would be were hard to discern when your parents were aware of how well you could disseminate information.

With a nod, Iliana trotted off to find her Potter cousins, nosing into other rooms on occasion, dawdling because she disliked being around her Aunt Lily too much. Mama distrusted her, and Aunt Lily didn't always contain her confusion. With a resigned sigh, the seven year old skipped into the dining room, fake smile plastered to her face, morphing to a genuine one when she realized that sneaky, cunning Draco was sitting at the table, nibbling on toast as his father instructed him in a low voice.

That was something she liked about Uncle Luc, Iliana knew. He never treated any of them like children, just instructed them more carefully. He always made sure to talk about interesting things during meals, because then Draco would listen and eat, instead of not eating and brooding.

Hogwarts, the girl reflected, would not be fun.

Frowning before hauling herself up onto the chair that was reserved for her, she grabbed some juice and sipped at it, listening to Lucius explain something- Wizarding History?- to an interested Draco.

Huffing when her father slid into the seat beside her, Iliana concentrated, watching and waiting for the signal from her cousin, sighing to herself when Aaliyah sauntered into the room on gangly legs, swiping a piece of toast from Lucius before casually announcing

"Auntie's awake, Illie!" With a smirk to her cousin, Iliana trotted off, gasping when she found her mother curled miserably on her bed. Panicking when the older women grunted in response to her pleas for her to

 _"Get up Mumma, get up!"_ Unlike before- all the mornings before- Kira Black lay lifeless, only a whimper betraying the fact that she was alive. Jaw trembling, Iliana raced out the door to her father, blurting

"I went to wake Mummy, and she won't get up Daddy!" Sirius' face drained of colour as he bolted. James, who'd been conversing with his cousin and friend, knelt before his niece to ask seriously

"Iliana, what happened to your mother?" Iliana did not fake her tears as she wailed

"I don't know! I went to see Mumma and she wouldn't talk!" Harry, who had, up until that point remained silent as he clutched the back of his fathers' robes, tried to soothe his cousin by saying quietly

"Auntie is strong, Lia. She'll be okay." Sniffling, Iliana nodded, grateful to hide her eyes when Uncle Regulus lifted her up onto his hip and pressed her face into his chest, murmuring nonsense to her while Aaliyah reached up to her cousin.

TESSELLATUS

Later that evening, after a trip to St. Mungo's to confirm Aisling's suspicions, Kirana Potter Black was diagnosed with minor depression and Scadii's syndrome, a rare illness seen only in women whose bloodline was 'too pure'. Simply put, Kirana's health had deteriorated because she had too much inactive magic, and was advised to take it easy for a few weeks before she turned to the magically-strenuous workouts the Healer had recommended.

As a symptom of Scadii's syndrome was 'mugglephobia', a fear of people with lesser or no magic (status being the measurement ingrained in the spellcasters' brain) it was deduced that Kirana's true opinion of Lily was clouded by her illness.

Kirana did not promise to behave ever after, but she did swear to reassess her opinion of her sister in law after her illness was managed. Lily forgave the doubts caused by illness, but was adamant (at least to herself) that she would return Kirana's post-recovery behaviour in kind.


	9. Under the bludgeonings of chance

Harry James, scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (allied to the House of Black through his grandmother Dorea and Aunt Kirana's marriages) was notorious amongst the family for his unquenchable curiosity. Indeed, visits to Grimmauld Place, Wayfarer's Manse (Kirana and Sirius' home), Godrics' Hollow (James and Lily's cottage), Farnsway Roost (a Potter waypoint manned by a rotating roster of house elves) and all other family properties were preceded by warnings for Harry not to wander off.

Today, the trip taking place was a lunch date in Diagon Alley, the Potter cousins delighted the Kira and Lily had agreed to take them shopping together following their truce. Harry was especially delighted when Iliana requested a trip to the broom shop, while Daniella had wanted ice cream and Sylvia a trip to Flourish and Blotts. The trip was progressing well, Kira and Lily keeping their heads together to talk about the plans for Dorea's upcoming birthday celebration, when Harry froze. Kira sighed, tapping her nephew on the shoulder, she asked in a low voice

"Do you see her, Fawn?" He nodded and pointed to a young girl with red hair, Before he could charge off, Iliana had snagged her other girl-cousins sleeves and darted over, whispering the situation. So it looked very normal when Dani bumped into the young redhead to apologize. Capitalizing on her daughter and niece's genius, Kirana called out as she jogged over

"Girls, what have we always told you about running where we can't see you?" Harry peered around his mothers' legs at the red head girl, introducing himself hesitantly. The girl introduced herself as Ginny Weasley, gasping when Harry's eyes finally met hers. Molly noticed, stiffening, she asked Lily

"You are?" Lily smiled and gestured to Kira

"I'm Kira's sister-in-law, Lily Evans Potter." Kira added

"Mama is Dorea Black Potter. So I'm guessing you or your husband is descended from Cedrella." At Molly's guarded look, Kira explained

"We've slowly been Reunifying the family by the order of the Paterfamilias, Arcturus. Callidora's grandson Frank, while not living in the country, is considered a member." Noting Molly's continued hesitation, Kira suggested

"Girls, why don't you and your cousin take the Weasley children with you for ice cream, Auntie Lily and I have some things to discuss with Mrs. Weasly." That was all the permission Iliana needed to pounce, chuckling as she grabbed Bill's hand, cackling when Dani shoved Percy. Sylvia serenely beckoned to Charlie and the twins, while Harry promptly held out his arm for Ginny.

Aware her daughter and nieces had more than enough gold between them, Kira turned to Molly and Lily and suggested

"Let's get tea at the Cauldron, shall we?" Striding away as she heard a suspiciously Percy-like shriek, guessing her adorable Marauder-spawn had told him to pull the stick out of his butt. It wasn't surprising that Molly was reticent about the family rejoining the House as is, until Kira assured her that Heart's Mates weren't separated under Arcturus' rule, and they wouldn't be under Sirius and Regulus' either.

"Besides," She added as she stirred her tea and frowned at the sugar

"Arthur's entitled to all the gold denied him since Cedrella left, plus her dowry and Arcturus has insisted that since the Head family requires all children to attend Hogwarts, all education get's paid for out of the Children's Trust." At Molly's (and Lily's) inquiring expression, Kira elaborated

"Most elderly members of the family for the past few generations- particularly those who ousted their children- left their gold for that purpose. Those, who, like Cedrella's parents tried to disown their children since Arcturus began Reunification, had their gold confiscated. A percentage was put in trust until those children are of age, and the rest goes into the educational trust." Waving a hand, Kira continued

"The new Black Family educational model that's been in place since I was in Hogwarts is that there is a baseling for how much is in that account. The Head is responsible for maintaining that baseline, though anyone who wishes to deposit into the educational trust is allowed to do so. After I graduated, the Paterfamilias informed me that my parents had made sure that some gold ended up back into the account. He suggested I find a way to thank my parents for ensuring that my children could attend with minimal hassle." Clearing her throat, Kira pulled a small ledger from her handbag and flipped pages until she found the correct one.

"Now, I said Arthur is entitled to his mother's dowry, and while true, there are some provisions attached to it." Molly huffed, but listened as Kira explained

"Cedrella should have had Kirkendale Hall, a sum of gold, certain jewellery and a priceless Jourdain painting. As her only living son, Arthur can inherit Kirkendale Hall, and the gold, but the jewellery and Jourdain are to be part of his daughters' dowry. There's also a house elf family and several cottages on the property of Kirkendale Hall that are supposed to be part of the bride price for his sons." Lily quirked her brows at Kira, who obliged her unspoken question

"In most cases, a woman comes into her marriage with her wand as a dowry. And a man comes into his marriage at least able to provide for his wife. In the case of the Black's, we bring more to the marriage because the more you bring into it, the more you get out of it. Which is why a Black bride usually brings a house elf, jewellery and other furnishings. A man usually brings a house, gold and so forth." Lily was still curious, so she asked

"What was yours?" Kira's brows furrowed

"My dowry or the bride price from Sirius?" Molly and Lily chorused

"Both." Kira shrugged and began her lecture again

"Traditionally, the bride price goes to the family, but we prefer it to go to the bride. That's why we still call it a 'bride price'. Sirius repurchased Wayfarer's Manse and refurnished it, after my great uncle died and left it to his son. He also made sure I had gold in a house account, a younger house elf for mine to train as a successor, and he recited a vow he wrote personally instead of using the traditional one. He had his wand, of course." Ignoring their gasps and giggles, Kira told them what she'd had for a dowry

"Mama gave me a several pieces of jewellery she'd commissioned in the Potter ancestral style, Papa gave me two sets of china and wine glasses, and James and Remus gave me several boxes of books between them." Molly was dumbfounded, and only nodded when Kira said easily

"Of course, Ginny's dowry is years away, and the boys have time to pull their bride prices together, and that's only if you want to rejoin the family. Think about it, talk it over with Arthur. If you decide in favour, send an owl to the Manse for Kirana P. Black. I'll let you know the next time the Circle meets."

 **TESSELLATUS**

While her mother and aunt were talking to the red haired woman, Iliana Black surveyed the teens and children slurping ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. The dark haired young witch was well aware that her mother was probably discussing dowries and bride prices. So she watched her cousin go through the motions of explaining Heart's Mates to Ginny Weasley.

Tilting her head, Iliana considered something. Nodding decisively, she strode over and introduced herself as Lia Black, meandering the conversation around until Ginny spoke of her best friend- Luna Lovegood. Lia walked away twitching her nose in satisfaction. Luna sounded like someone who was a Heart's Mate. If she could get her to meet Aaliyah, then they could slot her into their plans sooner than later. Ignoring her cousins' stare, she made a mental note to mention all this the Aali.

Mother and daughter were both entirely satisfied with how the day had played out, and Dani and Via had been happy for their cousin. Returning to the Manse was greeted with excitement. Although, like Kirkendale Hall, Wayfarer's Manse had several cottages and cabins on the grounds, Regulus, Aisling and Sirius had agreed when Kira had suggested they share the main house so the girls could grow up together.

Aaliyah, who had spent the day in Tara with her mother for religious services, listened intently to her cousin as she orated their day. Lia in turn sat and listened to her cousin, well aware that she needed to know every family members' limits and likes if she ever wanted to be a contender for Head. Dani and Sylvia both listened quietly, offering their interpretations when they were done talking. Aaliyah and Iliana listened just as intently to the Potter girls as they had to each other, both determined to be the very best Heads they could be.

Aisling, like her daughter, listened to her sister-in-law, nodding when her husband interjected, making a face when Sirius opined that Arthur was unlikely to accept charity, before praising his wife's tact, confessing that he didn't really have any.

Despite not actually wishing to Head the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Kira was aware that the Elders were getting on in years, so she followed her own daughters example and listened.

 **TESSELLATUS**

Harry was excited to tell his father everything, especially so when he remembered that his grandparents would be over for dinner. He knew he was really, truly lucky. A day out with his mother, aunt and cousins, and dinner with his grandparents all in the same day.

When he got to the part about extracting the promise to write from his mate, his grandmother chided him that he shouldn't have offered something he couldn't deliver. With a pout, Harry defended that he'd promised to send drawings and to get his parents to help. Charlus patted his wife's hand and asked James to remind Frank and Lucius that the next meeting of the Circle was to discuss the next heads of the houses, and to ask Remus to be around to assist the older children with duelling forms. James nodded, checking the calendar to make sure it wasn't full moon, prompting an eyeroll from his mother, who tutted that they knew better than that.

Lily was excited to share how lunch with Kira had gone, the other witch's patience in answering their questions, and then she asked her husband why he'd never asked her about a dowry. He shrugged and explained

"I knew the Muggle world had modernized, and as long as you had a wand, I knew you'd be good." Dorea cut in dryly

"Sirius, Kira, Remus, Regulus, Aisling, Alice and Frank pooled their resources to give you your dowry, since the bride price is utilized by both of you. That load of jewellery, china, paintings and broomstick were titled early wedding presents, but it equaled a hefty dowry." When Lily lifted her brows at her daughters' name, Dorea chuckled and elaborated

"Kira knew you adored the maelstrom china pattern and that your patroni were a buck and doe. The his-and-hers tea set, and the Fawn set of four cup, spoon and saucers are from her." Lily marvelled at her sister-in-laws strength. Even through the paranoia brought on by Scadii's syndrome, she had selected an elegant, tasteful gift. Though tellingly, it was a family tea set, one you would enjoy in private. Biting her lip, Lily thought about how Kira's birthday was coming up. Perhaps a reciprocal set would delight Kira as it had delighted Lily all those years ago.

For his part, Charlus was running through the topics he needed to address with Arcturus and Abraxas. After all, they needed to decide who would head the houses, and when and how to educate them.


	10. Beyond this place of wrath and tears

**And now, I give you, the 3/4 chapter of the Invictus arc! I hope it's a fluid read.**

Arthur Weasley was more than a little surprised to come home and find out that his distant cousin Kirana, the darkly beautiful wife of Sirius Black, had approached Molly. Molly herself had been flustered by just how dryly witty but kind she was. Her sister-in-law, Lily, had been delightfully polite, and had assured Molly that the children were in good hands. Despite his reluctance, when Ginny exclaimed that the boy she'd met was her Heart, he knew he had to go. Had to hear them out. So Errol was sent to Wayfarer's Manse with a curt affirmative that he would come to the next family meeting. The reply was a tad surprising.

 _Dear Weasley Family,_

 _We are delighted at the possibility of Reunifying with more branches of the family. As you may or may not be aware, the Ancient and Noble House of Black declared themselves Grey several years ago. In the time since, we have Reunified the House with the Longbottom, Malfoy, Tonks and Potter Houses. The intent behind Reunification has always been to protect Hearts' Mate pairs, but recently, we have begun the reconciliation in earnest. To that end, as my wife, Kirana, informed Mrs. Molly Weasley when they met, the family pays for the education of the children._

 _If this came off as an offer of 'charity' we (myself and my wife) are terribly sorry. Several years ago, at the dawn of Reunification, Arcturus, then and now the Paterfamilias of the Black family, decreed that the House's children are our investment in the future. Also, I would like to adamantly state that the offer of Cedrella's dowry going to the last of her living children is not intended as a bribe. Should you not desire to enter the House (whether as an assistant or Allied House) Arcturus, myself and my brother Regulus intend to speak to Mr. Arthur Weasley about the disposal of said dowry._

 _All this aside, the meeting you are invited to (and hopefully you will attend many more) is to take place on August 1 at Grimmauld Place. As this is a succession meeting, (where the Elders, their chosen heirs and spouses congregate to discuss succession) I urge you to bring the three eldest of your children. While there will be child care provided for your younger ones, it is likely your heir will be chosen from them. I also urge you to decide whether you wish to be an assistant or Allied House. The difference between the two is largely marital. As a House descended from the Blacks, and a smaller one at that, our wish is to protect and nurture the growth of your House. The Potter and Malfoy Houses are Allied to us through the marriages of the current or incumbent heads. The Longbottom House and Tonks family are assistant houses, descended from a Black._

 _The duties of the Head of a Black assistant house are more involved than those of the Head of an Allied House, but those Heads are also compensated accordingly. I've included a short biography on each family attending the succession summit below, with the titles of your own, styled as an assistant house._

 _ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK_

 _Head: Arcturus Black, Paterfamilias Duke (Grimmauld Place)_

 _Incumbent Heir(s): Count Sirius Black (Wayfarer's Manse), Baron Regulus Black (Wayfarer's Manse),_

 _Second Generation Incumbent Heir(s): Lady Iliana Black (daughter to Kirana and Sirius), Lady Aaliyah Tara Black (daughter to Regulus and Aisling)_

 _Other members: Kirana Potter Black (Sirius), Aisling Harte Black (Regulus), Diana Black Kildare (Angus, Glasgow), Caelum Black (wife Azumi, daughter Azusa, son Akira, Hokkaido), Penthesilea Black (Sophiscles Abbot, son Aquila, *widowed, Grimmauld Place)_

 _ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER_

 _First Allied House of the Black Family, through Charlus' Marriage to Dorea_

 _Head: Charlus Potter, Duke (Lion's Mane Manor)_

 _Incumbent Heir: Count James Potter (Godric's Hollow)_

 _Second generation Heir: Lord Harry Potter (son of James and Lily, Godric's Hollow)_

 _Other members: Duchess Dorea Black Potter (Lion's Mane Manor), Countess Lily Evans Potter, Countess Kirana Potter Black (former, Wayfarer's Manse), Lady Daniella Potter (daughter of Jasper and Iliana *parents deceased), Lady Sylvia Potter (daughter of Jasper and Iliana *parents deceased), Remus John Lupin (affiliate member, Heart's Mate of Nyphadora Tonks)_

 _THE NOBLE HOUSE OF TONKS_

 _First assistant House of the Black family, through Andromeda_

 _Head(s): Lady Andromeda Black Tonks, Lord Theodore Tonks II_

 _Heir: Nymphadora Tonks (of the Black Family)_

 _Residence: 475 Regent's Lane, York_

 _Other member(s): Theodore Tonks I, Stephanie Lorraine Tonks_

 _ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF MALFOY_

 _Second Allied House of the Black family through Lucius' marriage to Narcissa_

 _Head: Abraxas Malfoy, Duke_

 _Incumbent Heir: Count Lucius Malfoy_

 _Second Generation Heir: Lord Draco Malfoy (son of Lucius and Narcissa)_

 _Residence: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

 _Other members: Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy_

 _ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF LONGBOTTOM_

 _Through Frederick Longbottom being the son of Callidora Black Longbottom_

 _Head: Baron Frederick Longbottom_

 _Incumbent Heir: Hon. Franklin Longbottom_

 _Second Generation Heir: Hon. Neville Longbottom_

 _Residence: Longbottom Estate_

 _Other Members: Baroness Augusta Roberts Longbottom, Hon. Alice Prewett Long Bottom_

 _ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF WEASLEY_

 _As yet undeclared to be Allied or Assistant, connection is Arthur's being descended from Cedrella Black Weasley_

 _Head(s): Lord Arthur Weasley (of the Black Family), Lady Molly Prewett Weasley_

 _Likely Heir(s): Hon. Billiam Weasley, Hon. Charles Weasley, Hon. Percival Weasley_

 _Residence: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

 _Other Members: Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley_

 _As you can see the list of attendees is lengthy. While no one expects or even likes being addressed by their title, it will hopefully help you see that you're their (and my) equal._

 _Wishing you well and hoping to see you at the summit (sorry, it starts at nine am),_

 _Sirius Black_

 **TESSELLATUS**

Arthur was uncertain about his reception at Grimmauld Place, but, as requested, brought Molly and the children, bright and early. A woman in her late twenties greeted them at the Floo in the kitchen, cheerfully pointing the children to the observatory (all the youngest ones are in there!) before motioning Arthur to follow her.

Being brought into the meeting room was very interesting. Originally, Arthur had thought it would be in a dark if not dank basement, yet they were brought to a sundrenched room on the top floor. A long mahogany table with a map of the world carved into it sat in the center of the room. The cushy chairs around it were all in different colours, crests embroidered on every seat back. Arthur was early, so he was able to examine the crests of the chairs.

The taller wingbacks seemed to be for the Heads, he deduced. The black chairs with a pair of rearing, snarling dogs outlined in gold, with two wands crossed beneath them were for the Blacks, he assumed. He wasn't sure who the royal blue and silver stag belonged to, but he guessed Potters, the grey background and white fox with wands crossed behind it were Malfoy, probably. The three wands, two crossed, one upright, vines winding to the sky were probably Longbottom. The Niffler with a sparking wand in it's mouth was probably the Tonks, the mustard background reminiscent of Hufflepuff. Which left the scarlet background and bronze weasel for Arthur and his entourage.

Within minutes, the other heads of family were seated, Arcturus tapping the table with his wand to light up the map on the table before he intoned

"Welcome, one and all to the Succession Summit. We are joined by the Weasley's, who may yet be one of our assistant or even Allied houses." He paused so that all the men around the table could incline their heads to Arthur, Molly, and their sons. Coughing, he continued

"Abraxas, Charlus, Dorea, Harfang, Augusta, grateful as I am that you've stuck around, I think it's high time we retire. As the Weasley's presence here today proves, our children and their cousins are ready to lead the clan, and reconcile their cousins as they wish." Charlus nodded and pointed out

"We won't be far- Dorea and I won't even leave the country much- but it's time to hand over the day-to-day affairs to the children." Harfang grunted, while Abraxas nodded. Arthur was surprised, but restrained himself, watching as all the elders but Arcturus stood, smiling when their sons (or, in Harfang's case, daughter-in-law) took the central seat. Only five minutes in and he was finding it more amicable (so far) than a Wizengamot meeting. Arcturus looked at one grandson, and then another, before standing and watching as Regulus and Sirius put their heads together, before Sirius took his grandfathers' seat with a sigh. Kira shuffled down one seat, beaming when Sirius shot her a look.

After the elders exited, Sirius tapped the table with his wand, making it glow even brighter before he began his own oration, a lot more energetic than his predecessor.

"So, Weasleys, as you might not know, we don't believe the eldest son should always inherit. We believe a Head should choose a successor who will help the family, lead them and love as they are." Kira added

"While we aren't discouraging the eldest from taking on the responsibility, they aren't always suited to headship." Regulus put in

"And although we haven't really said anything about it, we Blacks have two heads both because someone needs to lead the family and the clan, and because we have that many people." Aisling nodded and commented

"Of course, you'll know when you need a team to lead your family rather than a Head and their spouse."

After that, the meeting went by in a blur. Arthur listened to the Heads give reports- not so much to Sirius, but the group as a whole- about their families achievements and development since the last summit. Molly nodded numbly when it was suggested they spend the rest of the summer at Grimmauld, like the other families, so that the Weasley children could get to know their cousins, customs and traditions. Also, Kirana explained to them, when an adult member of the clan had knowledge another member wanted, they were obliged to teach them. Lily and Alice both urged them to encourage the children to accept the available tutoring, and enroll the younger ones in the family study group. Taught by Aisling and Regulus, with supplementary teaching from the other adults, it prepared the children for Hogwarts and beyond.

It ended with Arthur and Molly signing the declaration of allegiance (by proxy for the children, who would sign their own when they were seventeen) and Sirius sat Arthur down for a discussion about Kirkendale Hall.

Arthur accepted his late mothers' dowry with all the grace he could muster, nearly gleeful about being able to present Molly with a small house elf family.

Bill and Charlie were especially happy to receive instruction on duelling form, though Charlie focused more on how his best friend was constantly talking to their tutor. It was weird. At least, he thought that until Aisling gave a talk on Heart's Mates. Finding out that Remus and Tonks were, well… It explained a lot, though even Percy noted how she skittered over the sexual component.

They assumed it was because of the kids…

Later, Charlie figured out why, though, and had a good laugh.

 **TESSELLATUS**

Lucius had never expected to be a mentor, or father. At least, not a good one, with the way his mother had treated him. But after her death, Abraxas had tentatively gotten to know him better, whisking him away for vacations in exotic places during his breaks from Hogwarts.

It had been, in fact, Abraxas who had encouraged his friendship with Frank Longbottom. He'd rearranged those same vacations so Frank could tag along, or had made sure Lucius had time to spend at the Longbottom estate. He'd cautiously made friends with Harfang, and his relationship with Arcturus had been far better then his relationship with Narcissa's parents.

Lucius pushed away the thought about his fathers' bedmate, because an adult Malfoy did _not_ say 'ew'. Stalking lazily through the halls of Grimmauld Place, he came upon Percy Weasley. Pursing his lips, the cunning fox grabbed the boys' arm and dragged him to the kitchen, where Penthesilea was still visiting with the house elves. Not surprising, since Aquila was still away at school.

"Penny, is there room for two more?" His question caused his wife's cousin to jump, though she sighed and nodded. Considering his words, Lucius informed the Weasley boy that having a stick up his arse would harm him in the long run, and please, for his own sake, pull it out.

 **TESSELLATUS**

Abraxas was very pleased to hand the estate, title and responsibility off to Lucius. For one thing, he could spend more time with Arcturus. For another, once school was back in, they intended to winter at Chateau Malfoi in the South of France, before spending the spring travelling on their respective winged horses, his Aethonan Foxtrot and Arcturus' Granian Noira. They would, of course, be back at Grimmauld Place in time for the spring summit, and stay for the summer to see the grandchildren.

Speaking of Arcturus…

He was currently dozing after a heated round of fun. Even with the both of them getting on in years, as were Charlus, Harfang and their wives, they still found time for fun.

Sighing, Abraxas ran a hand through his silver blond hair, cut short a few years ago when it began thinning.

The thing, he knew, was that life was very good. No longer were they wealthy and powerful, they also had peers who respected them. Family, who, even if they didn't _love_ each other, they were affectionate. He wasn't feared by his grandson as his son had once feared him. He'd mended the rift with Lucius, caused by his (thankfully) late wife-of-convenience.

However, he couldn't walk down the street hand in hand with Arcturus. And this was the partner he was so proud of. What if Draco was like him? Liked both men and women? Or just men? And there were the other little ones he was supposed to consider his own, now. What happened if one of the Weasley boys was… gay?

It would break his heart to see them in pain. Oh, he would pretend it didn't if only to salvage his 'image'.

But…

Did he have to care about his image anymore? Lucius was Head now, happily mated and married. Draco wouldn't be forced to marry someone he didn't love. Abraxas caught his breath. This wasn't something to be foolhardy about, he knew. And he and Arcturus had winter and spring to consider it.

But… Better to know now, Abraxas decided.

"Arcturus?" Sleepy gray eyes blinked at him.

"Abe? Wha-?" Gathering his courage, Abraxas asked quietly

"How do you feel about being open about us?" Arcturus grumbled, reaching for the pillow, he answered

"In a year, Abe. When all's settled." Slamming the pillow over his head, the former Paterfamilias of the Ancient and Noble House of Black began to snore. Chuckling, Abraxas curled up beside his partner.

 _A year. Perfect._ He thought before drifting off to sleep _._


	11. I am the captain of my soul

**More matings, and a bit of a peek into what the Heart's Mate bond takes to finalize.**

The Autumn summit would later become Ginny Weasley's favourite Black Family celebration. Technically speaking, it took place in the last week of August, and Autumn didn't begin until the Solstice around the twenty-first of September.

This year, the most important year, when Ginny was only seven years old and dragging along her best friend, Luna Lovegood. Iliana Black had gotten an invitation for Luna, and though it would be years before Ginny figured out what Lia had already known that Luna was important.

It didn't happen in the grand, Gryffindor displays that Sirius and Harry had had as children. Luna's Heart's Mate didn't insert his foot into his mouth at the first meeting, like James Potter either. No, rather, Draco Malfoy of the House of Black cornered little Luna not long after she arrived and demanded to know what she knew about Heart's Mates.

When she told him in all serenity that she was well aware that she was his, he was dumbfounded. Despite his father spending his toddler years hammering his superiority into his skull, his cousins- especially Iliana, possessor of the loudest personality- had coaxed and cajoled him into a better mindset.

Were he even seven years older, perhaps he would have taken these words in a sexual light. As a young boy not yet exposed to sex, his response is tempered by his newfound gallantry.

"You mean you are my lady, to escort and protect." The flat self assured air wins him a tilted head and an airy

"You have not made a vow, yet." Growling, the spoiled, pale princeling grabs her hand and pulls her to the garden, shoving her none-to-gently onto the seat of the stone bench, grumbling as he procured flowers from the bushes, careful not to crumple the delicate petals. Pursing his lips, the little scion calls for his house elf, grudgingly requesting Dobby find him moonstone.

Once the flowers are in his left hand and the brilliant, uncut stone in his right, he approaches Luna, offering the gifts, unaware of the Disillusioned adults who are watching. He clears his throat and requests

"Luna, honorable daughter of the House of Lovegood, as your Heart's Mate, I ask to treat you as my lady, my consort, in all but name, our union-" and he blushes and stammers out the traditional line about their union being consummated on the day of their mating. Luna takes the gifts and replies intently

"I accept your request, but our union will be consecrated at a time of our choosing." Draco, who had bowed at the waist to make his offerings, straightens, dusting off the collar of his robes before saying imperiously

"My lady." Some, a softly smiling Aisling Harte Black knew, would mistake it for a firm, masculine command. However, Aisling had been married to Draco's elder cousin of the same temperament longer than the boy had been alive. Behind the imperiousness, the order, was a plea.

Draco was begging the girl to challenge him. Not fight him, per se, but to liven up his life. And he did that by ordering her into action. It was a tactic Regulus and even Sirius had employed, though they both seemed to enjoy hearing that tone from their respective wives. Perhaps it wasn't so much a Slytherin tactic as a Black one.

Walking away from the heartwarming scene, she pondered if her own daughter would be as delighted, would say the traditional words, or, if like Luna, she would defy tradition to accept her mate as herself. Aaliyah Tara Diana Black wasn't a traditional name for a Black, but Arcturus had pointed out that Diana was a constellation, and that Aisling had her reasons for choosing the other names. It had been Reg who chose the names, actually, had been pleased that his daughter was named for ascension, her mothers' heritage and a fiery goddess. Sirius and Kira, too, had named their daughter well. Iliana was a reference to a god answering prayers and to rays of the sun, while her middle name, Celeste, meant heavenly.

Shaking her head to clear it of what Reg had affectionately titled the 'Black Family Nonsense', Aisling eased her tread further before making her way to the much smaller circle of persons who made up the interfamily Squib Summit. Although listed on separate rosters, every Squib who could be accounted for and reconciled with had been welcomed into the Reunified House. Unsurprisingly, the younger ones had rallied around Marius as their leader. He had agreed, and been surprised but pleased himself when Arcturus requested he act as Head of the House of Black when it came to Squib and Muggle affairs. Sirius and Regulus had approached him years ago about he and his wife Alisa sitting on the Black Family ruling council when they came into their inheritance.

Watching for a minute, she turned away to the receiving room, chuckling when she came face to face with seventeen year old Charlie Weasley, who not only had his arm wrapped around a Grecian witch, but also had the same besotted look on his face as Draco. A single glance at her own husband confirmed her suspicions: Black men were soppy idiots with the right people. For further proof, one had to look no farther than Arcturus Black, who was allowing his younger lover to lead him all over Europe come spring.

Drifting over with all the serenity she possessed, she was delighted to meet Thalia Karis, who had tightened her hold on Charlie's arm but not cowered before any of the others. Andromeda came through not long later, running a discerning eye over the girl, she barked

"My lab, now!" Thalia froze, while Charlie moved to shelter her. Admirable effort though it was, the barked command was actually intended for the house elf assistant who shadowed Andromeda whenever there was the slightest suggestion that she would have duties. Charlie whirled around when his mate disappeared with a pop, but Andromeda was already gone. Having her suspicions about why Thalia had been abducted, Aisling raised a brow and informed him

"Once a witch or wizard has recognized their mate with the oath, and the bond has been consummated and consecrated by the pair, only then is the pair fertile." She watched his face pale before she continued

"Conception is most likely in the three days following consecration after consummation, and in the following year the other way around." Yawning, Aisling returned to her husband, very pleased when he excused them from afternoon tea to take her to bed. Unfortunately, it wasn't the fun kind, just a nap, but even that was glorious in his arms.

In the following months, Draco polished his oration skills, to better challenge those who would belittle Luna, and Charlie Weasley announced his mating. Molly had accepted long ago that she would not be planning extravagant weddings for her children, that being mated under the old laws was enough for them. So, of course, she was ecstatic when Charlie requested that he be allowed to survey his inheritance to scrape together a suitable bride price. Kirkendale Hall's Tamara Cottage, a neat sum of money from the central coffers and secondhand furnishings from almost every branch of the family made for a very nice offering.

Thalia's family had thrown a gorgeous reception at the family's home estate in Greece when their mating had occurred, so none of the Karis' had protested when Charlie asked that they celebrate his marriage to Thalia in England. As Greece was one of several countries to widely recognize magical matings, it was a relief that the proper paperwork would be filed in Britain.

Fred and George had been astonished to meet Clio and Calliope Karis, Thalia's cousins. Not only did the four of them get on like a house of fire, but the boys behaved long enough to talk to the other set of twins without interruptions.

In any case, Terpsichore Andromeda Weasley, honorable daughter of the House of Black, was born half an hour after her fraternal twin brother Caerus Aries Theodore Weasley, the honorable son of the House of Black, Arthur's grandchildren and pride of the line as the firstborn of their generation. Molly was overjoyed to have grandchildren, but put out that Thalia wasn't forcing Charlie to relocate off the Reserve. Both infants had been delivered by Andromeda and the birth had been attended by Ted, which is how the children had ended up named.

Within a few years, Aisling was attending her daughters' last pre-Hogwarts Autumn summit. Hopefully, as the children had their letters, all would go well. Perhaps more of them would meet their mates. Perhaps. Hearts were likelier to get broken.

 **So! Just as in canon, the Weasley's attend Hogwarts staggered. Harry and Ron will probably be joined by Draco and Neville at some point, and you know Aaliyah, Iliana, Daniella and Sylvia will be up to mischief. However, in the intervening years since the Autumn Summit, they have acquired nicknames, at least, most of them.**

 **Harry- Kuromaru (black boy, for his hair, from Japanese Blacks)**

 **Ron- Raidou (to follow blindly, a reference to his faith in his best friend, also from Japanese Blacks)**

 **Draco- Tatsuo (dragon man, reference to how draconic his true rage is, from Japanese Blacks)**

 **Lia- shortened form of Iliana that caught on when her parents took her to France**

 **Ali- shortened form of Aaliyah that caught on when her parents took her to France**

 **Daniella- Danu. Technically the name of the Goddess in the Celtic tradition, Daniella was chosen as a vessel to deliver a prophecy so that Aaliyah and Aisling could hear it.**

 **Neville- Zeno. Short for Zenith, it comes from the Goddess' prophecy that Neville would reach his 'Zenith' when HE least expected it.**

 **Sylvia- the only true silver-blonde of the clan (suspected to be because of her mother Iliana Delacour's Veela heritage, she was given the nickname Silver when Lia decided all their agemates needed one.**

 **Reminder- technically, with the exception of the Weasley Summit and the Draco/Luna conversation, the Blacks have been practicing Greek and Latin for years. Because they are no longer switching languages entirely, I will be returning to the Latin terms, such as Sodalis.**


	12. The Wheel of Fate Arc: First Turn

According to the multiple universe theory, Iliana Black does not exist in most, if not all other universes. She usually dismisses the idea, believing impracticality has no place in the daily life of a future Head of the House of Black. Especially the Lady who is to lead all the Blacks who are sworn to her.

But today… She saw _him._ And oh, but she wanted to cry when she realized he didn't know who she was. Shaking her head, the first year slunk off to find her cousins, surprised to discover that Daniella had also discovered Her Heart's Mate. Sylvia was sulking with a brightly smiling Aaliyah, who is seated beside a dark-haired, olive skinned boy who claims his father cast the Heart's Mate spell upon him.

Aaliyah's smile droops, upon hearing her cousins' tales of woe, but Blaise- scion of the House of Zabini- squeezes her hand and murmurs a gentle admonition that her cousins would prefer to see her smile. Daniella, Sylvia and Iliana nod furiously, glad that Blaise already cares so much about their cousin.

 **TESSELLATUS**

In another compartment, four boys with a picnic basket are catching up like the pals they've been since they were toddlers, or, in Ron's case, tiny children on toy broomsticks. Neville, despite being a tad rougher around the edges- having rough housed with the lads from the village on the Isle of Skye- is still a well-mannered young man. However, not even Harry can compete with the aristocratic, gallant air that is the young gent, Draco Malfoy. Here, of course, he is simply 'Tatsu', teased and teasing in return.

Harry, as the only son of an original Marauder, has suggested before that they style themselves the 'neo-Marauders', pranking for the good, rather than a laugh. Draco, Neville and Ron had hopped on that bandwagon immediately. And today, they are discussing who to prank. They barely have time to hide the Marauders' Map when the door is flung open by a bushy haired girl with buck teeth. An irritated Draco and displeased Harry don their best Black frowns. Ron stares wide eyed, unable to speak, while Neville shakes his head. Before anyone else can speak, Ron clears his throat and snarls

"Can't you knock? _Out. Now!"_ The girl hurries away with an alarmed look on her face. Not much later, Lia flounces in, harrumphing when they tell her about the bushy-haired girl. Ali, who introduces Blaise, and Silver and Danu are equally horrified at the lack of manners. Lia presses her lips together before asking Ron tersely

"Is she-?" He gives a controlled nod before gratefully entering a game of chess with Ali, whose new Sodalis watches with interest.

Harry shares a look with his unoccupied cousins, all agreeing that this girl needs a pranking and talking to from one of the young ladies before they can allow Ron to apologize.

At the Sorting, Lia and Ali, as the two who will be Sorted first, put their heads together before Lia clears her throat, the small sound enough to have every Black at attention. Even those outside the House listen when the black-haired girl raises her arms, gold-flecked grey eyes shining before she made her pronouncement

"As Heir to our shared liegelord, Sirius Black, it is my duty, and privilege, to remind you that it is not our Hogwarts House that make us Blacks. Be you Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, you are still expected to work hard, be loyal to those to whom you've sworn your allegiance, find an elegant solution to your problem, to face your fears with all your clanmates at your back, and always, always, learn all you can." Lia was surprised when her second, Aaliyah, prompted their clanmates

"Three cheers for Lady Iliana!" And then they did, Harry shouting his 'Huzzahs' with a smile on his face. Draco, being the proper little gentleman he'd been raised to be, came forward to bow to Iliana and offered

"Lady Iliana, as a son of the first ally House of the House of Black, may I have the honour of escorting you?" Tilting her head with all the regality a ten year old could manage, Lia took his arm, giggling when Blaise offered his arm silently to Ali. Harry trotted to the front of the formation as Ron and Neville offered their arms to Danu and Silver. Beaming with pride, Harry marched in the Herald's position, his cousins escorted behind him in order of inheritance.

McGonagall fought not to raise a brow, especially when she called for 'Black, Aaliyah', the girl's entourage cheering when she was Sorted into Ravenclaw. 'Black, Iliana' went to Gryffindor, the bushy-haired girl who orated on the ceiling as they walked in proved to be 'Granger, Hermione' who was also Sorted into Gryffindor. "Longbottom, Neville' was Sorted into Gryffindor, which was greeted with cheers from his Black cousins on all sides. 'Malfoy, Draco' was quickly Sorted into Slytherin, 'Potter, Daniella' into Hufflepuff, 'Potter, Harry' into Gryffindor, 'Potter, Sylvia' into Ravenclaw, where she was greeted by her cousin Ali, 'Weasley, Ronald' was Sorted into Gryffindor, and was quite pleased when even Draco gave the traditional 'Huzzah!' at his Sorting. Aaliyah wolf whistled when Blaise was Sorted into Slytherin, grinning when Draco waved him over to his part of the table.

Although the Blacks were too busy to notice it, Severus Snape was chewing on something. Once they had filed past him, they had all nodded to him, nods of sincere respect. He wasn't sure why, though they all, he admitted, resembled their parents.

At the Gryffindor table, Percy (who had mellowed since Lucius' lecture of butt sticks) was fielding questions from Granger even as he tried to convince her to relax. He was relieved when Iliana butted in

"Sobrinus Percival, as the eldest of our contingent-" Harry, Ron, the twins, and Percy himself shot her horrified looks, cringing when she asked

"Do you wish to lead the delegation?" Percy shook his head and said briskly

"I know you'll put it to a vote, Gratiam Tui, but you'll find that we all prefer you to be out leader." Lia argued

"I don't even have a Sodalis, Sobrinus." Percy shook his head stuck his fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly and shrilly for the others. From Slytherin, Draco grabbed Blaise's arm, leading him to Percy, Daniella darting away from a conversation with a few of her year mates, while Aaliyah and Sylvia floated over, on light feet.

Percy turned in his seat to demand of those standing there

"All those in favour of Iliana Black's leadership, say aye!" With a resounding chorus ringing in her ears, Lia sighed and made her own demand

"Harry, as our best up-and-coming duellist, you and your seconds will lead us in times of emergency." Harry nodded respectfully, replying

"Ron and Draco will be best as strategists, and Neville's always been a good listener, he'll find the holes." Extending hands, the cousins shook on it, though everyone except Lia saw Harry's smirk.

Percy chuckled under his breath, nodding to himself as he realized Harry intended to lead the Strike teams when they were needed, as his father did, considering it was Kirana, not Sirius, whose decisions guided them in peacetime. Not that the dratted witch wanted anyone to know she was so intelligent her husband ruled in name only.

Unlike Alice, Kirana Black was a traditionalist to her core.

Considering his options, Percy realized he was probably a prime candidate for the Diplomatic squad, due to his age. Restraining a growl of annoyance, he decided he would train for the Strike team. Maybe he wouldn't be on it at Hogwarts, but the Black Strike Team Security Force were among the best the Wizarding world had to offer. It was also how they made a good deal of the fortune that allowed them to send all the clans' children to school and pay for exorbitant dowries and bride prices. A few years service, Percy was sure, would be an excellent way to pay back the gold he was costing Sirius and Regulus, and had cost Arcturus.

Like Percy, the twins wanted to be on the Strike team, and to develop products that could not only be used for pranking, but to assure the safety of the operatives.

The only active, full time operative that they were aware of was Aquila Abbott. Unlike James, Sirius, Regulus, Lucius and Arthur, who all helped the private security agency in some way- Arthur had retained his job at the ministry on Sirius' request- Aquila ran missions. The Lords all assisted, be it with Rune wards, extraction, mission planning and transactions, but Aquila was the one portkeying all over the globe, doing what needed to be done.

There were other operatives- several Squibs ran the round-the-clock missions desk- but Aquila was the most senior, and his retirement would be well earned.

Sirius had talked about recruiting burned out Aurors, and many of the family had agreed it would be a good thing, to help them, but plans had stalled when Aquila acquired a client who demanded absolute secrecy.

Meantime, the young scions of the House were certain that they were going to decide their careers based on the squads Iliana assigned them to while at Hogwarts. Harry wanted to take over leadership of the Strike agency, which meant leading as many missions at Hogwarts as possible. Draco was better suited as a politician, despite being only ten, and was sure to be the spokesman of the House. Ron was likely to be tapped as a strategist, if his chess prowess was any hint. The twins would likely be encouraged in their ambition of opening a joke shop, so long as they continued inventing products that had any chance of use in the field.

Charlie and Bill had both had apprenticeships bought and paid for with the expectation that they would consult. Neville had already declared that he was following in his fathers' footsteps as the family Herbologist. Iliana, despite being the child of two highly proficient duellists, was unlikely to be allowed near dangerous missions, as she had already won her entire generations' loyalty to her leadership, at least of the family. Aaliyah had been interested in potions since she was a toddler, and hoped to be a Potions Mistress. Both Sylvia and Daniella had inherited their mothers' gentle nature, the will to nurture and the strength to discipline, and had been predicted as being the family Healers, or at least Medi-witches.

It was looking to be a fine crop of talented Blacks this generation, and they were fired up to prove themselves.

Gratiam **tui-your grace**


	13. First Turn: Strike

If you didn't know what Iliana had done to earn her cousins' loyalty as their Head, especially as the first year Head of the Hogwarts delegation, it would seem odd to you that even fifth year Percy Weasley bowed to her.

It hadn't been any one thing, or even a grand act that had won her so much love and pride and protectiveness.

It had been Iliana, after all, who first told Percy in all seriousness to pull the stick out of his butt.

Iliana, who had ensured Ginny was comfortable, and had invited Luna after only hearing of her once.

Iliana who listened to her sister-cousins concerns and woes and happiness, who gave carefully thought out advice when it was asked for.

Iliana who had requested Neville's continued presence at the Summits, for no more reason than she liked having tea with the quiet boy.

Iliana who noticed pranks and not told, or even fibbed about their existence if she thought they were warranted.

Iliana who assured Ron that even youngest sons have a place of their own in the House of Black.

Iliana who made Luna as comfortable as Ginny.

But she didn't do it alone. That, many of her cousins had declared, was her greatest strength, that Iliana always acknowledged the people or person who brought issues to her attention. Iliana who had declared long ago that she planned to rule like her father- her seconds always listened to.

Still, it was Aaliyah who accepted her cousin's charge to lead their House so that Iliana could lead the alliance.

It was Daniella who cheered everyone up when they needed it.

It was Sylvia who listened intently before dispensing advice, sometimes after consulting a book, sometimes after asking an adult.

It was Harry who knew his cousin needed a pillar to lean on.

It was Draco who advised her on how to present matters to her parents or the Circle.

It was Ron who always frowned in concentration before suggesting strategy alterations.

It was Neville who chased everyone away when she needed quiet.

Percy, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill were always ready to reassure their tiny leader that she was doing well, who knew that sometimes they would need to shield her from the grimmer things just a little longer.

Even the Kuro's, Azusa and Akira, had declared that they would follow the spitfire into hell.

 **TESSELLATUS**

Huffing a sigh, Lia headed to her flying lessons, which would be jointly held with the Slytherins. Joy, she had to corral not just Harry, Ron and Neville, but also Draco. Being that they all had played on their regional pre-Hogwarts Quidditch teams, all the Blacks were good fliers. Slashing her hand over her broom, curling her lip at the disreputable state of it, she put more force than necessary into her snarl of

"UP!" her fist clenching around the shaft. Harry, Draco, Neville and Ron were all much calmer about this, casually commanding their brooms. Madam Hooch noticed how bored the young scions were, while Iliana took note of Granger, who looked nervous and miserable. Clucking her tongue, Lia made a note to scold Ron after she confronted Granger.

When Madam Hooch okayed a playtime for the more practiced wizards and witch, Iliana and Harry rocketed upwards in unison, twisting around each other before falling backwards, Iliana using a barrel roll to pull out of the dive at ten feet, while Harry completed a loop. Draco and Ron had raced around the castle, halting on either side of Neville, who had given them the signal to start. Harry and Iliana zoomed towards each other, smacking high fives before maneuvering around to complete a series of side-by-side figures, Lia's ponytail streaming behind her.

It wasn't surprising when both Harry and Draco were recruited as Seekers, and Ron asked to train as reserve Keeper, but what surprised those who didn't know her was that Lia had refused to play for Gryffindor unless Wood blocked all the Quaffles she shot at him in half an hour.

If you knew Iliana, then you would have been aware that with Sylvia and Daniella, she made an unstoppable Chaser trio, especially with Ali and Draco Beating. Even moreso when Ron was Keeping and Harry Seeking, the Black cousins had dominated the regional pre-Hogwarts tournament two years in a row.

However, despite the fact that he had seen her Chase before, Oliver had no clue who Iliana was. Like her cousins, she was a fast flyer with exceptional game sense. She was also, though she was the only one who knew, his Heart's Mate. Iliana had an almost instinctive awareness of Oliver, and what he could do.

A smug Lia landed two thirds of the shots she took, and she skipped off the pitch happily, unaware that the very dazed Oliver was staring after her. The rest of Team Gryffindor, too, was in shock. Harry squinted after Lia, shuddering when he realized what had happened, tapping his chest when the twins asked if he was alright. George blinked, flicking his gaze between Oliver and the retreating Lia to a nod from Harry, prompting Fred to choke, while Ron sighed.

Being that even Percy was not exempt from morning duelling practice and weekend flight drills, the cousins gathered together every morning to chase each other with sparking wands to develop duelling reflexes and those permitted brooms- Percy and the twins- flew their brooms for an hour every Saturday, chasing their younger brother and cousins with minor jinxes, to, once again, develop duelling reflexes.

Iliana was slowly growing into her role, as Draco and Harry had already grown into theirs.

 **TESSELLATUS**

Arthur had served on the Circle for just about three years, and, in that time, he had learned about just how dear to him Lucius' son was. It had definitely made the already rocky relationship a little sweeter. That it had been Lucius who had insured Charlie would be placed on a prestigious preserve had been a bit of a pill to swallow, but Lucius had returned his thanks with a twist of his lip and the request that, should Draco enter the Ministry, Arthur make sure he was watched over.

At any rate, he was once again ensconced in the meeting room at Grimmauld Place, sitting in the same circle of plush chairs as before. Only this time, the a _ctual_ Autumn Summit was happening. The pre-Hogwarts Summit was just an excuse to gather the children together and gauge how the next school year would go. This one was to discuss clan business.

Sirius opened the meeting by clearing his throat and glancing meaningfully at his wife. With a grumble, Kira picked up the scroll in front of her and shot a venomous look at the positively beaming people around her. Like her daughter, Kira Black was neither stupid nor arrogant. She believed her husband was well suited to run the clan, and her role was to support or protect him. Considering her skill as a duellist, it wasn't an unrealistic expectation, but also like her daughter, she had gained her generations' favour through small kindnesses and gently manipulating her well meaning but brash husband into the best actions. As he was well aware his wife's charade was no longer valid- at least within the family- Sirius had begun working more seriously with the Strike team.

That was something Arthur had always liked about the House of Black. Though every member was autonomous and trained to be able to at least nominally lead the clan (because they had long recognized that everyone had different strengths) every member also had the right to decide that they weren't capable of making a decision and kicking it up the ladder. Not only that, but every member had the chance to decide the 'adequate' venue. So, if, say, someone was trying to get a member of the clan into something stupid, they could haul the one propositioning them before the Head, or even a full Circle, where they would get thoroughly trounced for their stupidity.

Bill had once recognized a gold-digging witch in his graduating class when she approached him about marriage. He had quickly informed her that she had to make a case not only to his parents, but also to the Head of the House of Black and their allies, because Weasley was an assistant house, and they were careful with how they disposed of their heirs. Naturally, that wasn't the truth, as Kira and Sirius had firmly established that every member was free to marry once they were of age, though they urged those considering it to be careful of how they chose their future spouses. However, the witch in question had apparently decided she wouldn't hold up to the combined might of the mostly pureblood Circle.

Kira's grumbled

"Why me, hmm?" jostled Arthur out of his reverie as she started reading her daughters' report.

"Dear Mama and Daddy, We are all safe at Hogwarts, Sorted as expected: Draco to Slytherin, Sylvia and Aaliyah to Ravenclaw, Daniella to Hufflepuff, myself to Gryffindor along with Harry, Ronald and Neville. Percival called a vote when I requested to know, if, as the eldest, he preferred to lead the delegation. The vote was in my favour. Aaliyah, Daniella, Ronald and myself found our Hearts' Mates. Aaliyah's is Blaise Zabini, who recognized her immediately, and claimed that his father, Zephyr cast the spell upon him the moment he was born. Daniella's is Cedric Diggory, who unfortunately did not recognize her, similarly, mine is Oliver Wood, and he too, did not recognize me. Ronald's is a muggleborn named Hermione Granger, who, my first impression says, is quite rude. During the Feast, the Headmaster informed us that the third floor corridor is out of bounds, and as the current Strike captain, Harry has selected the detection of why to be the first assignment for the Strike team. Percival has announced his intention to serve on the Strike team in spite of being a Prefect. Draco has decided to train as a duel-capable diplomat, Daniella and Sylvia, respectively, as Healer and duellist Mediwitch. Fredrick and George are undeterred as ever. Ronald has been tapped as Harry's prime strategist and Neville as the Devil's Advocate, though he has indicated he is agreeable to combat training. Aaliyah has not only decided to be a Potions Mistress, but also to forbid me from displaying my combat skill. As she is my peacetime Second, I will listen. Love, Iliana"

Kira rolled her eyes and asked sharply

"Well?" Regulus nodded and interjected

"It sounds like they'll be alright for now." Lucius lifted a brow and drawled

"What about the Winter Summit?" Kirana sighed, tapping her fingers against her cheek before pronouncing with finality

"If they are that eager to undertake Strike missions so soon, and wish to remain for the holidays, we will require them to hold a Summit of their own after they receive the minutes from ours, and they will send us the minutes from their Summit." With that, the meeting was done. Arthur exited, listening with half an ear as their Head elf babbled about the Elf summit that took place at the same time as the Circle. It had begun with the Black and Potter Head elves taking tea together while their masters were busy, discussing the difficulties of being the Head Elf of an Ancient Family, and as each family integrated, the other Head elves were invited into the Elf Circle. Among other things, Arthur believed, they discussed the retirement policy. Kira had ordered them to come up with acceptable reasons to retire, and the best locations of all those possessed by the families for an elf to retire. The Head elves had protested forcing an elf to leave their family, so Kira had compromised, swatting Sirius when he tried to interfere. Each Family had been required to build elf quarters, and each elf was trained for their duties by caring for the elderly elves in each families' employ.

Personally, Arthur liked socializing with the elderly elves of Kirkendale Hall. They knew much history, so much that he had required each of his children to visit the old elves to learn. Percy had enjoyed it most, when the elf he'd become attached to had praised him a lot. The family of that elf had been so grateful to Percy for easing the burdens of their elder that they had requested to serve Percy specifically, with the intent to serve his family when he had his own.

It wasn't unheard of, he knew, for an elf of one family to become attached to a member of another family, and with the Black Alliance, as it was called, it was acceptable. Most families insisted on throwing parties for such occasions, though some only had tea with the elf in question before they left. Kira and Regulus' decision to integrate the house elves into their families (as far as they would allow, anyway) had been hesitantly backed by Sirius and enthusiastically by Aisling and James. It had worked, too. Every elf that Arthur knew was as loyal to their families as the families were to their elves.

Lucius had once physically beaten a guest who had decided to insult one of the Malfoy elves. So furious was Narcissa over the insult to her family member that she hadn't even scolded her husband. That was when Arthur knew that Malfoy had reformed for good. That the whole family might favour the Dark Arts, but they were good people.


	14. First Turn: Hallowe'en

Iliana Black, Professional Snoop, was sniffing around after scolding her cousin. Of course, she was only sniffing around for one Hermione Granger. Ron had already been scolded for his manners, and now she needed to inform that uppity brat about her mistakes.

Pulling back a tad, the offended scion rethought her course of action. Yes, she was next-in-line for Headship of the Black Family, but this… this was Ronald's action to take. With a huff, she walked back to the Gryffindor section of the Great Hall, and announced icily as she sat down

"Ronald, I've decided against my previous course of action." Ron glanced at her warily, flinching when his brothers snickered at his expression. He nodded awkwardly, which set off Harry and Neville.

With a briskness learned from her mother, Iliana informed the others blandly (or, as much as a ten-year-old could make their voice bland)

"I am not afraid to drag this in front of the entire clan, dingbats." With that, the laughter halted, full stop. A smug Iliana directed

"You have two days before I void my directive."

Later that evening, Iliana was staring at Ron, completely exasperated. Strategy prodigy, proficient spellcaster when motivated, excellent Keeper, these all described Ronald Weasley. Unfortunately, all his strategy acumen had never translated into subtlety.

So yes, he had inelegantly dismissed Hermione Granger's friendless state as her own fault. On her first Hallowe'en at Hogwarts. The little lady would have liked to throw something at her cousin- perhaps the wart jinx she'd mastered by the end of September- but she had an image to keep.

Percy was pinching the bridge of his nose while the twins snickered, but Neville and Harry had already agreed, as had Iliana that Ron was correct. That didn't mean they weren't despairing over his outburst. Brooding, Iliana pointed at Ron and spoke slowly, carefully

"You are taking lessons from Draco in subtlety, or so help me, I will beat it into your skull myself." Harry sniggered into his palm, freezing when Iliana threatened

"I've been trained for Strike just as well as you, cousin. How would you like to lead the Alliance while I run the team?" Although it was an empty threat- Aaliyah and Draco, at least, would refuse to follow someone who wasn't Iliana without reason- Harry understood that his cousins would have no scruples about putting him in the big chair for a while if he pissed them all off.

In fact, Percy looked approvingly at Iliana before opening his mouth, only to be interrupted by Quirrell barreling through the door to announce that a troll was loose in the dungeons. Percy leaped to his feet, directing crisply before the professors had a chance to speak

"We need to barricade the Great Hall! The first years could be left behind accidentally if we were to attempt to make it to the common rooms, besides which, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are in the most danger if they tried to make it. First through third years, remain calm. Fourth and Fifth years, keep your housemates from panicking, Sixth and Seventh years and the most talented fifth years to the front of the Hall so the professors can sweep the Castle."

Instead of watching as things were organized, Iliana considered Hermione Granger again. If they were at one of the Potter properties, she would simply throw the girl on her mother's tender mercy. Kira Black's hatred of 'Know-it-all-backtalk' was pathological and infamous among the Alliance. In fact, Iliana mused, her mother had broken even Molly Prewett Weasley to bridle by a combination of grit and grace. Blinking, she decided to write her mother after this was done. After all, breaking in someone as stubborn as Molly had only really been difficult because of her age.

By the end of the evening, the troll had been sorted and Iliana was composing a letter to her mother.

 _Mumma,_

 _I told you about Hermione Granger, right? I need to know how to iron out 'know-it-all-backtalk' so she doesn't trample Ron again. As Head of his delegation, my duty is to protect him and guide his Heart's mate. Anything you can offer will be gratefully accepted._

 _I love you, and Dad, and Auntie Ash and Uncle Reg,_

 _Iliana_

Less than a week later, Iliana received a message from her mother.

 _Oh Puppy_ ,

 _Darling, we've talked about this. You don't iron things out. You educate and try to sway them to your way of thinking. Yes, I hate know-it-alls, as does everyone else in the family. Yes, you and your cousins landed on your arses when you challenged me, or most adults._

 _That's what we're supposed to do, Puppy. We're supposed to set guidelines and boundaries and kick your arse when your pride is puffed up. Your father and uncles do it for each other regularly, and Andromeda and Aisling have never been the types to let me slide. Your Aunt Lily is learning, slowly, to kick me down when I need, and Nymphadora is doing excellently in growing to be a competent matriarch._

 _In the end, Puppy, that's all I am. A woman who leads her family. Though, I married in. Once you turn Granger around, it'll be easier because you've practiced. The easiest way to make her change her tune is to have her do a solo flee exercise. She'll have to run, and dodge jinxes, and if she's still a snotty little bookworm, I'll have Gisa dump her on the obstacle course every day she visits one of the properties held by the Alliance._

 _Are you too old for Puppy? I suppose your cousins are too old for nicknames too, hmm?_

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Iliana scowled at the letter, and noted with approval that Ron had explained himself. Pursing her lips in an expression that still looked ridiculous on her tiny face, she composed another letter to her mother, dismissing her owl to rest.

 _Mummy,_

 _I'll be yours and Daddy's Puppy even when I have my own little ones. And I'll think about what you've written._

 _Love,_

 _Iliana Black_


	15. Interlude: Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley approached her in the common room after the troll had been wrangled. He stood tall, eying his cousin Iliana Black where she was answering a letter.

Hermione seethed.

Iliana Black was the worst! She walked everywhere with her nose in the air, barking orders at her cousins, knew all the answers on tests, and always frowned at her!

Weasley broke her red hazed reverie by sitting down and asking

"May I explain something to you?" She wanted to refuse, but noticed Iliana's doubtful expression, mirrored on the face of the Weasley twins. Huffing a sigh, she nodded. Exhaling, he began gently

"I've been a scion of an Assistant House of the Ancient and Noble House of Black since I was seven. Lady Kirana, Lady Iliana's mother, has never put up with 'know-it-all-backsass', like you've displayed." He raised a hand when she would've protested and continued

"We were drilled on basic theory until we could recite it in our sleep. If we sassed Lady Kirana or one of the other tutors, we got dropped in an obstacle course for being impertinent." He sighed and finished

"I said you don't have friends and that it's your fault because where I come from, we were disciplined if we weren't at least civil with each other. I'm sorry I misunderstood you and expected better of the Hogwarts system." He rose and headed upstairs, but before Hermione could really process it, Iliana plopped herself in his place and said bluntly

"You Newbloods always make mistakes like this." She whipped around, freezing when Iliana continued

"Aunt Lily did something stupid, and Mum and Auntie Ash talked about it behind her back. Mumma always says that you didn't ask for help with Wizarding customs and traditions when you could have, so you make fools of yourselves." Waiting a beat, she smirked at Hermione and challenged

"How about it, Granger? You going to ask the Black Alliance Scions for a little help, or you going to muddle through and get ridiculed?" Rising more elegantly than her clansman had, she walked away, tossing over her shoulder

"Think about it." Hermione watched her go, saw she was stopped by a smiling red-haired prefect who extended a small sheaf of parchments to her. Saw Harry Potter stride over to his cousin, kiss her cheek and murmur over the parchments in her hand. Ron returned to his cousins, putting on music and asking Iliana for a dance. His brothers all cut in, and then Harry did, Iliana's laughter booming through the room.

So Hermione thought, and observed and considered.

The Black and Potter girls chattered amusedly with each other, always with one of their male cousins at their elbow, though Aaliyah often was accompanied by a handsome Slytherin first year. Iliana herself was dogged by no less than two cousins, often three or four if the other girls were around.

When she'd done enough thinking, Hermione approached Iliana, dimly remembering that Ron had deferred to her as 'Lady Iliana'. Sucking in a breath, she asked timidly at dinner

"Lady Iliana, is your offer still open?" Flinching when every Black at the table looked down their nose at her, she waited for Iliana, who hummed and asked casually

"Strike?" Harry nodded, swallowing before he said sagely

"Better we educate now than wish we had when her pyre burns." Ron shook his head and murmured

"Agreed."

Nodding to herself with a pleased expression, Iliana turned to Hermione and said easily

"It is, and you can just call me Iliana. We'll start your lessons after dinner."


	16. First Turn: Discovery

Like most of his cousins, Harry Potter was content with his lot in life. Mostly. If he could foist the Duchy off on Sylvia, the elder of his Potter cousins, he would be much happier. It would mean he could devote his entire self to being the Captain of Blackstrike. Unfortunately, his father was the current heir, and was able to do both, so his grandparents saw no reason why he couldn't unless he became completely obsessed with Strike and one of the girls just became his steward or something.

Since that was actually what Harry wanted (to spend the rest of his life cracking codes and hunting horribles) he was aiming to make it clear from the very beginning. Which is why, Invisibility Cloak and Marauders' Map in hand, he searched his trunk for that potion Sylvia had slipped him earlier.

The Onaxia potion was a creation of his mothers'. It silenced scent and breathing, sharpened reflexes and senses, and it had saved many lives. Technically speaking, he wasn't supposed to be taking it yet, as repeated exposure on adolescents hadn't been tested, but Sylvia and Aaliyah had tinkered with it as one of their home study potions projects. While this version, Onaxia-beta, wouldn't sharpen his reflexes, sight or taste, it would sharpen his hearing, muffle his breathing and silence his scent.

Considering Aaliyah, Sylvia and the diluted potion were the only reason he could use Onaxia at all, he was grateful. Onaxia was difficult to use if you hadn't experienced the affects before, but Onaxia-beta had made it easier to train them all to use Onaxia, and in the off chance they needed it, each of the Blacks had an Unbreakable vial on a chain around their necks. Which could only be done because they'd trained on the Onaxia-beta.

Swallowing, Harry capped the vial, stuffing it into the bottom of his trunk with a mental note to send it home. Wrapping himself in the Invisibility Cloak (his father and grandfathers') he plucked the map from is bed, slipping his wand into the holster on his wrist.

Ron faced him from his bed, where he sat cross-legged, a mirror twin to the one in Harry's pocket held by relaxed fingers. A chessboard rested in front of him, Septimus Weasley's chessmen facing off against a set from a Christmas cracker they'd broken together two years ago.

Nodding solemnly at his clansman, Harry flipped up his hood and waited in the Common room until Percy, who had told him with a wink that he was on Prefect duty tonight, exited the Portrait hole. Carefully, hand on his wand, map in hand (thank you, Fred and George) he made his way to the Third Floor corridor, hissing out a breath as he peered in the keyhole. Fishing an Extendable Imager out of his pocket, Harry nudged the enchanted wooden snake into the keyhole. It slithered in, returning a few minutes later and falling limply into his hands.

Stealthily, Harry slipped back to where Percy was, mumbling the incantation to close the map and revealing himself to his cousin only long enough to toss the older boy one of the food parcels Iliana had pressed on him earlier that day. It was really just a palm-sized leather purse, but if he knew Lia, she'd had her Mum or Dad enchant the purses with Undetectable Extension Charms, and stuffed them to the brim after a visit to the kitchens. Both boys ate in silence, returning to Gryffindor Tower when Percy's shift was over.

When he arrived back in his dormitory, Ron looked up, now engrossed in what looked like Quidditch through the Ages (but that Harry was pretty sure the cover was Transfigured or Illusioned to disguise one of Ron's weird strategy books). Nodding to his other cousin, Harry took out a parchment (which had been enchanted, like many others, with several Charms including Protean) and scribbled

 _Information found. Meeting tomorrow after dinner, usual place._

Yawning, Harry retired to his bed, anticipating the reactions at the Meet tomorrow.

 **TESSELLATUS**

The Hogwarts Black contingent gathered in a formerly-collapsed tunnel the twins had found and Percy had excavated last year, in preparation for having their Lady and Captain come to Hogwarts. Instead of being an open access tunnel, it had been password sealed. Now, in order to get into the well lit room behind a mirror on the fifth floor, you had to trace the right rune in the right place.

Except, well, it wasn't a Rune. Percy had simplified the characters in 'Kuro' the Japanese word for Black (and the only other country where they had a large presence) and keyed the spell to that. Their parents had gamely Transfigured and shrunk couches and tables, which Percy had restored to the appropriate size, and they could call their house elves to bring them food.

When Harry arrived, it was find Percy and Ron puzzling over an Occlumency text, the twins over maps of Hogsmeade and it's surrounding lands, and Draco scribbling a letter. Iliana and Daniella were sulking in a corner together, Sylvia was making notes in her Healing Journal, and Aaliyah and Blaise were hunched over their Potions textbook, muttering together. Rolling his eyes, Harry dropped in place and called

"Sari, can you bring me a snack?" Sari, Sasha's daughter, popped in, heard his request, and nodded. Popping out briefly, she came back with a generous tray of treats and a crate of pumpkin juice.

Slurping from the bottle and gaining annoyed looks from his cousins, Harry pulled out the Extendable Imager and tossed it to Percy, who set it up to project on the wall. All the Black cousins hissed or growled when they saw a trapped Cerberus. Living with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for any length of time made it hard not to hate being trapped, and especially for someone or something that doesn't deserve it. Seeing as the Blacks congregated for the summer every year, they had seen the aftermath of full moons, even after the introduction of Wolfsbane.

Lip curling, Percy asked sardonically

"What's the plan, Captain?" Fists bunching, Harry growled

"Research. Prepare." Iliana, who'd looked up at the Cerberus, cautioned

"You can't be obvious about this. Strike is meant to be a shadow organization, not the Auror Corps." Nodding, Harry chewed his lip and decided

"Silver, take point on research, since Percy has OWLs. Run your conclusions and proof by him when he's not busy." Eyes hard, both nodded.

"Raido, as my tactician, I need plans to take it down and keep it down. Collaborate with Silver on Cerberus research, and then consult Team Terror on how they can help you. If you can find spells, run them by Percy." Ron and the twins agreed, all smirking when Harry continued

"Aaliyah, Dani, I need you to research Potions and Healing. We're not going into this blind. Lia, Draco, Blaise, I'll need you to collaborate with me on information control. The less people who know what we're up to, the better." Draco nodded, and Blaise replied

"Understood." Clearing his throat, Harry gave the traditional final order

"Keep me updated. Operation Cerberus is a go."

 **TESSELLATUS**

Later that night, Harry wrote his first actual report, coded as a letter to his cousin (and current commander) Aquila Abbot.

 _Cousin Aquila,_

 _As you've probably heard, we've settled in at Hogwarts. Did you know the Third Floor corridor is out of bounds? We were discussing reasons why, and Raido suggested it might be a trapped Cerberus. I told him he was being ridiculous, why would they keep a Cerberus in Hogwarts?_

 _Then he said that Hogwarts doesn't always make sense, and that was the most nonsensical explanation he could think of. I told him he was off his rocker and to go study or something. Lia yelled at me for that, but it was worth it._

 _All that aside, we're looking for the things you told us to._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Aquila received the report while he sat at his desk in the Strike base office. Frowning, he yelled for his cryptographer, Kuroo Azusa. Shorter than her older cousin Akira, she still had the crazy Kuroo hair and wore it banded back by a strip of white cloth. Hurrying in on the whisper of the shifting of heavy silk, she rounded his desk to read over his shoulder.

"Clumsily done, but sufficient for his age group." Azusa's confirmation sunk a rock in Aquila's gut. His cousins, in proximity of a trapped Cerberus? His cryptographer continued, delicately gentle hand on his shoulder

"If he follows the pattern- Ron studying takedown tactics, Sylvia and Percy are investigating, the twins will consult, and Dani and Ali are collaborating on Potions and Healing." Huffing, Aquila reminded her

"That means Iliana, Draco and Blaise, and probably Harry too, are on information control." She nodded, smoothing his equally black but slightly tamer hair before replying

"They survived a troll, together, if Iliana's report is correct. They won't be stupid about this." He sighed and muttered sulkily

"I wish we hadn't had to teach them this."


End file.
